


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°24 : Yeux & Zzz

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Handsome Palpatine, Legends Never Die, M/M, Palpateen, Plaguious, Sith Fluff, Sith Lords, Sith Order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Yeux : Hego Damask a définitivement un faible pour les yeux de son jeune apprenti.Zzz : Darth Bane est réveillé en fanfare par une petite fille blonde impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La dernière case du calendrier s'ouvre... le temps passe trop vite :o
> 
> … Il faut admettre que les dernières lettres de l'alphabet n'offrent pas un grand choix de mots, hein ^^' Autant « Yeux » j'ai trouvé ça sympa de tomber dessus, autant « Zzz » je doute même que ça soit un mot xD
> 
> Le premier texte de ce dernier jour traitera des yeux de ce cher Palpatine (on a commencé avec lui, alors autant finir avec lui xP), et de ce qu'en pense son Maître (un petit ship Plaguious à l'horizon ? U_U'). Le second texte sera du pur fluff Sith dans un Univers Alternatif x')

**Jour n°24 - Samedi 24 décembre 2016**

**« Yeux & Zzz »**

 

 

Yeux –

 

Les yeux de Palpatine étaient magnifiques, notamment grâce à la profondeur et l'expressivité de son regard. Hego Damask était définitivement conquis par ces yeux bleu pâle qui laissaient transparaître toute la gamme des émotions humaines, allant même jusqu'à devenir dorés lorsque le jeune Sith se laissait emporter par la passion menant au Côté Obscur.

Darth Sidious, rapidement rattrapé par les compétences et les talents nécessaires à la réalisation du Grand Plan, perdit au fil des années l'expressivité qui avait été si présente dans sa jeunesse. Lors de ses apparitions publiques, ses yeux adoptaient un regard franc et amical, mais Darth Plagueis savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là des véritables émotions de son apprenti. Le visage de Sidious se transformait également peu à peu en masque, et il exprimait de plus en plus rarement ce qu'il ressentait à haute voix.

Hego se surprit plus d'une fois à penser que l'impassibilité nouvelle des yeux de Palpatine était un bien lourd prix à payer pour amener les Sith à la victoire.

 

 

 

Zzz –

 

Darth Bane profitait paresseusement de la chaleur de ses couvertures, enveloppé par le cocon de tissu et les bras musclés entourant son oreiller... lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand et que la lumière agressa sauvagement ses paupières pourtant fermées. Une petite silhouette d'enfant se faufila dans la pièce, alors que le colosse grognait de mécontentement, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour se jeter sur l'homme avec enthousiasme.

\- Papa, papa ! s'exclamait la petite fille. Lève-toi, c'est Noël, il faut que tu viennes déballer les cadeaux avec nous !

Bane grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais la petite Allyson était trop emportée par son excitation pour même y prêter attention.

\- Papa, papa, s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive, soupira un Bane encore à moitié endormi.

Il se leva puis se laissa guider par Allyson dans les escaliers, jusqu'au salon. Zannah était déjà debout depuis un certain moment, et elle s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Joyeux Noël... Maître, fit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Joyeux Noël... Apprentie, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! leur rappela Allyson.

\- Ah, bien sûr, comment les oublier, ma chérie ? sourit Zannah en s'approchant du sapin pour redistribuer les paquets à leurs destinataires respectifs.

La petite fille, aussi blonde que sa mère, s'empressa d'arracher le papier cadeau, ponctuant les bruits de déchirement de petits cris de ravissement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je continuerai à prendre des libertés avec le canon de la trilogie « Darth Bane » jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, s'il le faut ! xD Ce Seigneur Sith mérite beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour... alors je lui en offre une double-dose avec Zannah et l'OC Allyson ;)  
> Et Darth Videtur m'a définitivement retourné le cerveau avec ses fics Palps x Hego... c'était impossible de passer à côté, surtout si on se met à parler des yeux de Sidious xD
> 
> En tout cas, je remercie du fond du cœur tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi ce calendrier, vos retours m'ont bien fait plaisir :D Je pense que je peux vous donner rendez-vous l'an prochain (eh oui, déjà !) pour de nouvelles fanfictions Star Wars ! :)


End file.
